Abduzido
by Marck Evans
Summary: Severus comete um pequeno deslize, que o mete em uma grande confussão. Mas no fundo era isso mesmo que eles queriam.rnÉ uma fic slash, tem cenas de sexo explicito e palavreado de baixo calão
1. Default Chapter

Está rolando um FestSlash no grupo potterslashfics do yahoo. Essa nova historinha é resposta ao desafio da **Ptyx**: _Snape fica bêbado - como isso foi acontecer! - e acaba se revelando ao seu grande amor. Como este reagirá? E o que acontecerá no dia seguinte? Bônus se Snape, bêbado, sequestrar o seu amado para poder se declarar._

Disclaimer: Esses personagens não são meus. Infelizmente. São da JKR, e eu só me divirto em colocá-los em situações que ela nunca os colocaria. É uma fic slash, e eu não ganhei nada com ela, só algumas amizades fundamentais de outras pessoas que curtem Slash.

Eu quero agradecer a **Ptyx**, pela sua betagem mais que perfeita, mas isso nem é mais novidade, à **Lilibeth McKeena** que jogando ping-pong comigo ajuda abrir minha mente e liberar minha criatividade, e ao **Half**, por ser quem é, e pelas conversas que me inspiraram à escrever boa parte dessa fic.

Então chega de conversa e vamos à fic

_p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p/p_

_Entrada Intempestiva_

Harry não conseguia dormir.

O olhar que recebera do Professor de Poções durante o jantar era o suficiente para deixá-lo insone e deprimido.

A antiga expressão de asco fora substituída por uma raiva intensa, um desprezo ainda maior e uma fúria que Harry não conseguia associar ao homem que já lhe salvara a vida tantas vezes. Não conseguia associar ao homem por quem ele se apaixonara.

Fora durante o sexto ano em Hogwarts que Harry enfim admitira que homens o atraíam mais que garotas. Tivera algumas paixões, totalmente platônicas, e só nas férias dera seu primeiro beijo em um garoto.

Edward Miller, o sobrinho australiano dos novos vizinhos dos Dursleys, era simpático, bonito, e parecia muito interessado no garoto que toda vizinhança dizia ser um marginal.

Mais tarde Ed lhe dissera que haviam sido os olhos de Harry que o haviam atraído primeiro. O namorado costumava brincar dizendo que era o ar de quem já viu mais do que devia e de criança inocente que tornava Harry tão irresistível.

Era um alívio para Harry ter alguém que o via só como um jovem rebelde e interessante, e não o futuro salvador do mundo. Fora um verão divertido.

Durante os quase dois meses que em ficara na casa dos tios, ele e Ed se encontravam às escondidas todas as noites.

O tranqüilo e despreocupado australiano fizera Harry se sentir mais seguro com seus desejos e com seu corpo. Pela primeira vez o Garoto-Que-Sobreviveu sentiu-se realmente atraente.

Remus acabara por descobrir o envolvimento de Harry e Ed. O lobisomem tivera com Harry uma conversa séria. A única preocupação de Remus era se Ed não seria um agente de Voldemort disfarçado, ou uma arma contra Harry. E só por isso o ex-professor recomendara discrição ao jovem mago.

Tendo sido criado entre trouxas, o garoto se surpreendera um pouco com a forma mais natural de os bruxos verem a homossexualidade. Havia até mesmo uma cerimônia de união entre bruxos do mesmo sexo que quisessem constituir uma família.

A tranqüila aceitação de Remus e a garantia que o lobisomem lhe dera de que seus pais não o desprezariam por ser gay contribuíram para deixar Harry mais seguro, e o fizera conseguir visualizar a hora em que contaria a Ron e Mione sobre sua sexualidade.

Isso aproximara Harry do lobisomem, e quando Ed voltara à Austrália e Harry para a escola, Remus fora seu apoio.

Mesmo com o apoio de Remus, Harry levara ainda algum tempo para ter coragem de dizer a Ron e Mione o que acontecera. No fim, os dois acabaram por se acostumar com o fato consumado de que seu melhor amigo e herói do mundo bruxo era gay.

No último dia das Bruxas que passaria em Hogwarts, Harry estava sentado tranqüilamente à mesa da Grifinória, observando sem muita atenção um belo sextanista da Lufa-Lufa, quando o Professor de Poções entrou no salão e se dirigiu majestoso ao seu lugar habitual.

Harry sentiu um arrepio no corpo, e tornou-se mais consciente de tudo ao seu redor. Um pouco surpreso com sua reação, ele acompanhou Snape com o olhar e, quando seus olhos se cruzaram com os do Professor, e a o arrepio intensificou-se, deixando Harry atônito.

A realidade atingiu Harry como um soco: ele estava se sentindo atraído pelo Professor de Poções. Na realidade ele estava se sentindo **_muito_** atraído por Severus Snape.

Já fazia algum tempo que Harry sentia uma relutante admiração pela coragem e inteligência de Snape em espionar Voldemort, mas sentir atração era outra coisa.

O jovem bruxo não estava confortável com esse sentimento, principalmente porque Snape não parecia ter mudado sua opinião sobre ele.

A partir daí, durante algum tempo, Harry lutou contra o que sentia, mas à medida que a guerra ficava mais difícil e seu tempo em Hogwarts chegava ao fim, ele se ligava mais e mais a Snape. Desejo e admiração fundiam-se lentamente em uma forte paixão pelo Professor.

E naquela noite de fim de outono, Harry se agitava insone na cama lembrando o olhar de desprezo que recebera de Snape no jantar.

Desistindo de tentar dormir, Harry desceu até o Salão Comunal, vazio àquela hora da madrugada, e tentou distrair-se com um livro, mas foi interrompido por uma aparição inesperada.

Snape estava escorado na entrada do retrato.

—Esperando por mim, Potter?

—Snape? – Harry ergueu-se, surpreso com a voz engrolada do bruxo parado à sua frente. – O que está fazendo aqui?

—Professor Snape, garoto. – Snape tentou empertigar-se e caminhou, cambaleante, até próximo a Harry. – Eu venho até aqui quando quiser e não preciso dar satisfação a um garoto bobo.

—Você está bêbado!

—Não! Como se atreve! Estou apenas um pouco alterado, e mesmo isso é culpa sua.

—Minha culpa? – Harry sentia-se em um sonho surreal, olhando Snape ali.

O homem estava tão bêbado que precisava apoiar-se nas costas do sofá com as duas mãos para não cair. Mesmo assim, ele balançava bastante.

—Você vai expiar a sua culpa agora, Harry.

Mal registrando que Snape o chamara pelo nome, Harry tentou afastar-se em direção à escada para os dormitórios, onde ele deixara sua varinha, mas Snape, em um movimento instável mas ágil, pegou-o pelo braço e, com um puxão, jogou-o no sofá, caindo em cima dele.

—Não, Harry. Você não vai me escapar mais.

—Professor Snape...

—Severus. Meu nome é Severus. – Snape se ajeitou em cima de Harry como se não pretendesse mais sair dali. - Diga, Harry. Diga meu nome.

—Severus. – Harry murmurou pela primeira vez na frente de Snape o nome que ele chamava todas as noites em seus prazeres solitários.

—Isso, Harry. Não foi ruim. Foi?

—Não. – Apesar de encabulado com o que estava acontecendo, e com o peso do outro homem sobre ele, Harry estava começando a gostar da situação.

—Gosto do seu cheiro, Harry. Diz meu nome outra vez.

—Severus.

—Bom garoto. – Snape tentava sem sucesso se levantar. – Você vem comigo. Eu vou fazer você entender que não pode me fazer ficar sem minha poção.

—Professor, o senhor...

—Severus, Harry. Você só pode me chamar assim de agora em diante: Severus.

—Severus, você não está em condições de sair do castelo, é melhor pedir um café aos elfos.

—Está dizendo que eu estou bêbado, pirralho? Pois não estou. E se estivesse seria culpa sua. – Severus conseguiu, enfim, ficar de pé, apoiando-se em Harry e no sofá. – Agora vamos.

—Severus, onde você está querendo ir?

—Ah! Não adianta ficar falando meu nome com essa foz provocante. Você não me enrola, Harry. Você vem comigo e pronto. – Severus cambaleou um pouco, mas consegui manter-se firme. - Não consigo pensar direito com você falando comigo.

Mesmo bêbado, Snape era um bruxo poderoso e muito perigoso. Ele sacou a varinha e, com um único feitiço, amordaçou e amarrou Harry, que caiu de volta no sofá e o encarou com os olhos arregalados.

Com algum esforço e várias tentativas, Snape colocou Harry de pé e o abraçou.

Depois de olhar o rosto do garoto por alguns instantes, como se não se lembrasse mais o que estava fazendo, Snape beijou os lábios do surpreso e assustado Harry por sobre a mordaça.

–Eu já tiro isso. – Severus beijava agora o pescoço e o rosto de Harry. – Você fica ainda mais atraente assim, indefeso e todo meu.

Aquela situação estava começando a excitar Harry. O cheiro do álcool misturado ao odor da pele de Severus funcionava como afrodisíaco.

A língua de Snape no seu pescoço fez Harry arfar, e quando Severus mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha um gemido escapou dos lábios do garoto.

—Hummm... com você gemendo assim, Harry, eu me descontrolo. - Snape o puxou pelo quadril e roçou sua ereção no membro cada vez mais duro de Harry. – Você quer isso?

O garoto apenas acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, imaginando se Snape o possuiria ali mesmo, no salão comunal. Por um instante pareceu mesmo que ele faria isso, pois ele continuava acariciando Harry e beijando cada pedaço do seu rosto que a mordaça deixava livre.

—Vem. Eu vou levar você daqui. Não quero ser interrompido.

Cambaleante Severus o puxou para perto da lareira, onde jogou o que pareceu a Harry ser um pouco de Pó de Flu e, tapando os ouvidos do garoto, falou o nome do local de destino.

continua...


	2. Ressaca

_Ressaca_

Devagar, ele foi acordando.

Sua mente recusava-se a clarear, e ele teria facilmente voltado a dormir se não fosse a dor no ombro direito. Ainda sem abrir os olhos, tentava imaginar que dor era aquela, familiar e desconhecida ao mesmo tempo.

"_Talvez se eu me mover passe o incômodo._" Sua mente vagava ainda entre o sono e a vigília, e o corpo ainda não obedecia aos comandos do cérebro. "_Inferno!_"

Ele concentrou-se em abrir os olhos, tarefa quase impossível e que despertou uma monstruosa dor de cabeça. Gemeu baixinho.

"_Merda, Severus! Assim alguém pode ouvir_."

Ele não conseguia se lembrar de quem não deveria ouvi-lo, mas sabia que era importante que fosse discreto, muito discreto.

"_Severus? Sim. Esse é o meu nome. Pelo menos ainda lembro meu próprio nome._"

O ridículo da situação o fazia ter vontade de rir, mas o estômago escolheu esse momento para dar seu primeiro, e intenso, sinal de problemas.

Ele respirou fundo e tomou consciência de que estava com o rosto enterrado em uma cabeleira, e o cheiro que vinha dali era muito bom.

Ele se sentia incrivelmente possessivo em relação ao dono daqueles cabelos e daquele cheiro. Uma felicidade espalhava-se por sua mente confusa, despertando uma vaga lembrança de ter feito algo que queria há muito tempo.

"_Sim! É ele que está nos meus braços_." Por isso a dor. A cabeça dele estava apoiada no ombro, provavelmente há muito tempo. Severus já ia voltar a dormir, em paz com o universo, que lhe parecia em excelente ordem mesmo com o ombro doendo, quando a súbita memória de quem ele amava, e da razão porque esse amor não poderia estar em seus braços de maneira nenhuma, o atingiu com a força de um imperdoável.

Snape abriu os olhos, a luz enviando flechas de dor diretamente na sua cabeça, o estômago acalmando sua revolta no calafrio da compreensão de que fizera algo que não deveria ter feito, e a boca se tornando ainda mais seca do que já estava.

Ele olhou para o cabelo negro e indomável que era tudo que ele podia ver do garoto em seus braços. Ele reconheceria aquele cabelo em qualquer lugar. Seu coração disparou, e ele respirou fundo tentando encontrar alguma calma para lidar com a situação.

Por um breve instante, Severus namorou a idéia de puxar Harry mais para perto e acordá-lo com beijos. Seria fácil. Ele tinha o braço esquerdo passado por sobre o corpo do garoto, e suas pernas estavam frouxamente entrelaçadas. Se não fosse tão grave ter Harry ali, seria maravilhoso.

Ainda com medo de mover-se e acordar o garoto, que, pela respiração profunda e leve ressonar, estava no melhor dos sonos, Severus tentou olhar em volta.

Deu graças à Magia por estar usando suas calças, aparentemente abotoadas; afinal já era bastante embaraçoso que estivesse usando **só** as suas calças.

E Harry estava de pijamas!

Buscou na mente sua última memória e lembrou-se da festa de Lucius.

Severus não gostava das festas do grupinho íntimo dos comensais. Era muito arriscado. Não podia furtar-se a beber junto com eles e, se ficasse bêbado, ele poderia pôr muita coisa em risco. Coisas que ele considerava muito importantes: sua vida, segredos da Ordem e a segurança do garoto que estava onde, por mais que Severus o quisesse ali, não deveria estar de jeito nenhum.

"_Estou divagando. O que diabos deu errado ontem? Presumindo que tenha sido ontem._"

A Poção Sobrius! Ele a tomara, tinha certeza. Ele sempre tomava a poção, de sua própria criação, e por isso mesmo totalmente desconhecida dos outros bruxos, antes de ir para uma festinha dos Comensais.

A poção lhe permitia beber mais do que qualquer um e manter-se totalmente sóbrio. Os únicos sintomas eram uma incrível dificuldade para articular qualquer palavra e o fato de seus olhos parecerem turvos e meio fechados. Mas sua mente e seus sentidos permaneciam afiados. O andar trôpego que fazia Grabbe e Goyle se divertirem tanto, bem como os gestos e caretas típicos de um bêbado, ele simulava. Afinal sempre fora excelente em simular e dissimular.

Snape era conhecido entre os comensais como um verdadeiro esponja – um espoja sexualmente impotente ainda por cima. Duas ilusões cuidadosamente criadas e mantidas.

Então o que saíra errado? Com esforço e com dor de cabeça, lembrou-se de ter chegado na festa e cumprimentado Lucius. O outro, já meio bêbado, estava refestelado em um sofá com uma jovem trouxa e lhe acariciava o corpo de forma lasciva. Severus lembrou-se de que ficara na dúvida se a garota era uma prostituta ou uma vítima sob Imperius. Lucius apreciava ambas.

Depois disso o que acontecera?

Claro! Lucius o fizera sentar-se com ele e com a jovem prostituta – descobrira mais tarde que se tratava de uma profissional.

—Toque-a, Snape! – Lucius levara a mão de Snape nos seios da moça. – Ela não é deliciosa?

Depois veio a risada nojenta de Lucius diante do mal disfarçado incômodo de Severus. A suposta impotência de Severus divertia Lucius, apesar de ele lamentar a perda de Severus em certas atividades. E parte do árduo trabalho de espião era divertir Malfoy e fazê-lo falar.

—Quer que eu lhe traga um garoto, Severus? Ou quem sabe você quer um homem grande e forte para pôr você de joelhos? Contratei de tudo, e os melhores. Vamos festejar! – A risada de Malfoy indicava o quão bêbado ele já estava. Desde que fora libertado de Azkaban pelo Lord das Trevas, Lucius andava bebendo muito. Severus só podia especular qual preço o Lord o fizera pagar pela fuga que o transformara tanto assim.

Severus forçou um sorriso subserviente que ele sabia que agradava Malfoy.

—Não, mas obrigado, Lucius. Acho que vou preferir uma bebida.

—Beba isso. – Malfoy enfiou-lhe nas mãos uma garrafa de vinho quase intocada. – Mostre-nos o tamanho da sua sede, Severus.

De um fôlego, o espião bebera boa parte da garrafa, escondendo no fundo da mente o medo de que ela contivesse algum veneno que não pudesse ser bloqueado pelos antídotos que tomara antes de vir. Com Malfoy, nunca se sabia.

Lucius o abraçara, imprensando a jovem trouxa entre eles, e lambera uma gota de vinho nos lábios de Severus.

—Você já foi tão bom nas artes eróticas, Snape. É uma pena que não pratique mais. Eu e você mostraríamos a essa _coisinha_ o que são dois homens de verdade, e depois eu relembraria a você como gosto de tratá-lo.

A memória do caso dos dois no passado não afetava mais Snape.

—Eu ainda me lembro, Lucius. – Ele tocara o rosto arrogante do outro bruxo simulando um ar de tristeza. – Mas infelizmente meu único amante agora é o vinho.

—Pois o traia! Traia-o com o viril Uísque de Fogo. – Malfoy empurrara uma garrafa fechada em suas mãos. – Esse é especial!

Sabendo que fazia parte do espetáculo, e confiando totalmente na sua poção, Severus abrira a garrafa e derramara uma dose mais que generosa na boca. O líquido dourado descera queimando sua garganta, mas ele não demonstrara desconforto. Malfoy aplaudira e voltara a dedicar-se a garota em seus braços.

Snape levantara-se e sentira o mundo girar. Daí para frente suas lembranças estavam confusas. Ele não conseguia seguir o fio da meada.

"_Que droga! A poção nunca falhou antes_."

Então duas memórias o atingiram ao mesmo tempo.

A primeira era de antes da festa. Ele estava no seu lugar à mesa dos professores, era hora do jantar e ele estava com a poção na mão, pronto para diluí-la na água e tomá-la ainda antes de comer. Então Harry entrara, e aquela estúpida garota acenara toda oferecida para ele.

No calor da raiva que o atacava toda vez que via alguém se insinuando para Harry, ele guardara a poção, esquecendo de tomá-la.

A outra memória era dele acabando de beber o resto das garrafas de vinho e de uísque que Lucius lhe dera e descobrindo-se embriagado.

Lembrou-se, então, nitidamente do pensamento que lhe ocorrera: "_Culpa do Potter! Maldito! Ele não vai escapar impune!"_

Daí para frente ele não tinha mais nenhuma memória até o instante que acordara com o garoto em seus braços.

Enquanto forçava a mente para lembrar-se de algo, ele ouviu um pequeno gemido e sentiu Harry mover-se, ainda adormecido. Subitamente o garoto sentou-se, como se tivesse acordado com um susto, e virou-se para ele, encarando Severus com olhos verdes incrivelmente arregalados.

"_Salazar! Tem um chupão no pescoço do Harry_!"

Em algum lugar do inconsciente, Severus sentiu de novo o gosto da pele do garoto e ouviu o gemido que ele deixara escapulir quando Severus o marcara.

Continua


	3. Amnésia

_Amnésia_

Harry despertou de súbito.

A memória dos fatos da noite anterior o atingiu com uma clareza absurda no instante em que ele acordou. Nunca em sua vida levantara tão rápido quanto nesse dia. Tão rápido que só quando se sentou na cama e olhou para ao rosto de Snape, muito mais pálido que o usual, é que se deu conta de que estivera realmente dormindo abraçado com o Professor-de-Poções-que-Odiava-o-Filho-de-James-Potter.

Apesar da confusão mental em que se encontrava, Harry percebeu que Snape também estava com uma expressão assustada no rosto, como se vê-lo ali fosse a última coisa que ele esperava.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, e estava se sentindo um idiota, ali parado olhando para Snape, que parecia ainda mais perdido do que ele.

Foi o bruxo mais velho que quebrou o silêncio:

—Onde... onde nós estamos, Potter? – A voz dele estava rouca e baixa, e ele parecia ter dificuldades para concatenar os pensamentos.

—Eu não sei. Você me trouxe para cá no meio da noite. – O uso do seu sobrenome deixou Harry tenso.

—E você não viu onde estávamos indo, Potter? – Snape parecia estar tentando, ainda sem sucesso, dar o habitual tom venenoso à voz.

"_Ele não se lembra! Ele realmente não se lembra! Então o que ele disse não deve ser verdade. E por que seria? Ele me odeia, eu sempre soube disso"_

Harry lutou para esconder a tristeza atrás da petulância do tom com que respondeu ao professor:

—Fica meio difícil de se ver onde a gente está sendo levado, quando se está amarrado e amordaçado. Não se lembra? Foi assim que você me trouxe. - Harry levantou da cama e foi até a lareira, onde se apoiou, a alegria que sentira na véspera sendo substituída por uma raiva surda por ter-se deixado sonhar. – Me arrastou até a lareira do Salão Comunal da Grifinória e jogou Pó de Flu nela. Eu não ouvi o nome do lugar porque você teve a brilhante idéia de tapar meus ouvidos na hora. Portanto eu NÃO SEI onde estamos, e gostaria muito se me dissesse como sair daqui.

Harry viu, sem nenhuma piedade, Snape estremecer quando ele levantou a voz. O garoto não conseguia tirar os olhos da marca no peito de Snape. Ele perguntava-se como o professor reagiria ao lembrar-se da mordida que Harry lhe dera

—Garoto, eu não faria nada tão estúpido nem em um milhão de anos.

Harry apontou as cordas e a mordaça jogadas no chão do quarto.

Apesar de parecer impossível, Snape ficou ainda mais pálido, e levou a mão à boca. Harry apontou o outro lado do quarto:

—Ali tem um banheiro.

Snape respirou fundo e, aparentemente contendo a ânsia de vômito, levantou-se lentamente.

"_O desgraçado não perde a pose nem seminu e de ressaca."_

Ainda segurando na cabeceira da cama, Snape olhou em volta, parecendo procurar alguma coisa.

—Minhas roupas, Potter?

Subitamente Harry sentiu-se ficar vermelho. Muito vermelho.

Contendo-se, o garoto andou até o pé da cama, pegou a capa do outro bruxo que estava jogada no chão e entregou a ele. Com alguma hesitação, entregou também a veste, embolada.

Com a voz ainda rouca, e tentando mostrar alguma dignidade com aquele amontoado de roupas na mão, Snape comunicou ao garoto:

—Vou cuidar da minha higiene, Potter. E depois, enquanto você cuida da sua, eu tento descobrir onde estamos e uma forma segura de me comunicar com o Professor Dumbledore para voltarmos a Hogwarts, onde vou arcar com as conseqüências das insanidades que aparentemente cometi ontem à noite. Você sabe onde estão nossas varinhas?

—A minha deve estar no dormitório de onde você me seqüestrou. – Harry não conseguia evitar, precisava provocar Snape. – A sua está ali.

Enquanto via Severus Snape recolher a varinha e ir até o banheiro, Harry sentia a amargura crescer na alma.

"_Insanidades! Droga! Foram só insanidades."_

Tentando não se render à angústia que ameaçava tragá-lo, ele caminhou até o espelho para ajeitar o pijama e conseguir alguma dignidade. No pescoço a marca dos beijos de Severus.

"_Severus não. Snape. Eu tenho de pensar nele como Snape."_

Mas a voz rouca do bruxo mais velho ainda ressoava no seu ouvido dizendo tudo o que ele queria ouvir desde que se descobrira apaixonado por ele, o gosto de Severus misturado com álcool ainda estava na sua boca, e seu corpo todo estava sensível por causa dos carinhos nem sempre gentis do outro homem. O cheiro dele estava em sua pele, e não havia nada que Harry pudesse fazer quanto a isso.

Antes ele sabia que Severus nunca ia querer nada com ele; agora ele tivera o gosto do que poderia ser e perdera. Era injusto. Doía como um Cruciatus.

Harry ainda estava tentando dar um jeito no cabelo quando Snape saiu do banheiro.

Ele vestira a capa sobre as vestes e parecia mais preocupado do que antes.

"_Ele viu a mordida. Ele viu os botões da veste arrancados. Ele vai tripudiar de mim agora."_

—Potter, o que realmente aconteceu aqui?

—Como assim?

—Não se faça de sonso. O que eu fiz que você precisou me morder para se defender?

—Nada.

—Potter!

—Está tudo bem. Não aconteceu nada demais. Eu não quero falar nisso.

—O que eu fiz de tão horrível que você não consegue nem falar? Potter, eu preciso saber.

—NADA! Droga! Não aconteceu nada horrível!

—Então por que precisou me morder para se defender?

—Eu não precisei, eu só... por favor, eu não quero falar nisso. – Harry olhava para todos os lados menos para Severus.

—Harry...

Ele sentiu a presença de Severus bem ao seu lado e se surpreendeu ao ouvir a tristeza e o cansaço na voz do Mestre de Poções:

—Harry, eu ataquei você?

—Não! – Harry levantou o rosto, intrigado com o comentário. – Você só... só me disse umas coisas, e me abraçou. Não fez nada de ruim.

—Então por que eu tenho a marca dos seus dentes no meu peito? Acho que sou responsável também por essa marca no seu pescoço.

Harry fez que sim com a cabeça, ainda encarando o rosto de Severus.

—Eu sei a punição para o que eu fiz, Potter. Forçar alguém é crime, é nojento. Vou falar com Dumbledore assim que sairmos daqui.

—VOCÊ NÃO ME FORÇOU! DROGA! Quer que eu me humilhe? Está bem, eu me humilho. Eu confesso. Eu acreditei no que você me disse ontem. Eu acreditei que você gostava de mim. Eu acreditei porque era o que eu queria ouvir, porque eu sou um idiota. Eu adorei cada beijo, cada toque. E foram muitos, se você não se lembra. Eu adorei quando você marcou meu pescoço sussurrando que eu era seu para sempre. Foi por isso que eu mordi. Eu queria marcar você também. Marcar você para mim. Para sempre. – Aos berros, Harry não permitiu que Snape o interrompesse. – Você estava muito bêbado, e só por isso não fizemos mais nada. Eu achei que o álcool tivesse liberado seus sentimentos. Você não me forçou. De certa forma fui eu quem se aproveitou de seu estado. Se Dumbledore tiver de punir alguém, esse alguém sou eu.

Harry entrou o banheiro e bateu a porta. Ele não ia chorar. Não na frente de Severus. Não ia acrescentar mais essa humilhação à sua coleção.

—Harry! – A voz de Snape soava preocupada do lado de fora. – Abre.

—Me deixa. Me dá um tempo!

Novas batidas na porta, dessa vez com mais força.

—Potter, não me faz arrombar essa porcaria.

—VÁ À MERDA!

_continua_


	4. Rendição

_Rendição_

Foi a dor na voz do garoto que fez Severus agir.

Ele arrombou a porta com um feitiço para ver, aliviado, que Harry estava sentado no chão, abraçado aos próprios joelhos, com o rosto escondido.

Enquanto se abaixava junto ao garoto, Severus pensou em todos os possíveis cursos de ação. Ele podia negar, podia tentar explicar que não podia ser, podia tanta coisa! Mas um cansaço maior que o mundo se abateu sobre ele, e Severus se viu sentado ao lado de Harry no chão do banheiro.

—Eu não sei quando eu me apaixonei por você, Harry. Só sei que agora você está no meu sangue, e por mais que eu tente evitar eu não consigo deixar de querer você. – Severus sentiu o garoto ficar tenso, como um gato esperando para saltar, mesmo que ele não tivesse movido um músculo. – Eu não me lembro do que disse ontem, mas em uma coisa você tinha razão. O álcool aniquilou meu juízo e liberou meus sentimentos.

Severus viu Harry erguer lentamente a cabeça, nos olhos do garoto uma expressão desconfiada.

—Mas você esqueceu o que aconteceu.

—Esqueci. Álcool é uma porcaria.

—Não se lembra de nada?

—Só sensações que vêm e vão.

—Tem uma coisa que você vai ter de lembrar. – Em um movimento rápido Harry colou os lábios nos de Severus.

"_Poderes da Luz! A boca dele é perfeita!" _Severus assumiu o controle do beijo invadindo a boca de Harry com a língua e trazendo-o para o colo, enquanto enfiava as mãos por baixo da camisa do pijama. Harry gemeu, despertando a memória de outros gemidos ouvidos durante a noite, e a consciência de Severus.

—Harry...

—Sh... não fala. Por favor, não fala.

Severus o abraçou, escondendo o rosto do garoto no seu peito, e tentou recuperar um pouco de juízo.

—Harry, eu já sei onde estamos. Lá embaixo tem uma cozinha; vamos comer alguma coisa e conversar.

Com relutância, Severus soltou o garoto, que também parecia relutar em se afastar.

Juntos desceram para cozinha, onde, a um gesto da varinha de Snape, surgiu um café da manhã reforçado. Nenhum dos dois tinha fome, mas Severus fez Harry comer um pouco.

O silêncio estava ficando tão sufocante que Snape agradeceu aos céus quando Harry largou o prato e perguntou:

—Onde estamos, afinal de contas?

—Na Casa de Descanso. É um lugar escondido magicamente na escola, e que só pode ser encontrada com um tipo de Pó de Flu especial. Na realidade quando entramos aqui ficamos presos por vinte e quatro horas, enquanto lá fora o tempo quase não passa. Depois dessas vinte e quatro horas seremos automaticamente devolvidos à lareira de onde saímos, doze minutos depois de termos entrado. – Até aos próprios ouvidos a voz de Snape soava triste. – Harry, nós precisamos conversar.

—Eu sei.

—Nós precisamos esquecer o que aconteceu aqui, e seguir nossas vidas.

—NÃO.

—Harry, pense com a cabeç...

—NÃO!

Harry se ergueu e foi para o outro cômodo. Uma sala de estar com um único sofá, onde o garoto deixou-se cair.

Severus o seguiu.

—Harry, nós dois sabemos que não pode ser.

—Por quê?

—Você ainda pergunta, garoto.

—Não me chama de garoto.

—Mas você é um garoto, e essa é só uma das razões porque não pode ser.

—Eu não sou garoto, Severus. Há muito tempo eu não tenho mais esse direito.

A expressão cansada no rosto de Harry não parecia a Severus realmente a expressão de um garoto, mas de um homem muito mais velho. Ele sabia bem que Harry vira e sofrera coisas em seus dezessete anos que muitos não vêem a vida inteira.

—Eu sei, Harry. Mas há muitas outras coisas.

Severus recebeu um olhar triste antes de prosseguir:

—Eu sou muito mais velho, sou seu professor...

—Por pouco tempo. Falta menos de um mês para eu terminar a escola. E eu não ligo para nossa diferença de idade.

—Não é só isso, Harry. E você sabe que não pode ser. – Snape gostaria de sacudir o garoto, de beijá-lo e arrastá-lo de volta para o quarto e enfim fazer o que seu corpo e sua alma tanto pediam.

—Isso é besteira, Severus. Diz que não me quer. Só isso me convence que não pode ser. Mas só diz se for a verdade.

Com os olhos de Harry fixos nos seus com uma expressão tão séria e tão concentrada que chegava a ser assustadora, Snape não conseguiu negar o que sentia, e desviou o olhar.

—Você me quer, Severus?

—Harry, por favor!

—Só me responde.

—Eu quero você mais do que tudo. Eu preciso...

Sentir novamente o corpo de Harry colado ao seu e os lábios do garoto na sua boca acabou de vez com a resistência de Severus. Ele deitou Harry no sofá, colocando-se sobre o bruxo mais novo e, sem parar de beijá-lo, enfiou as mãos por dentro da blusa do pijama de Harry, ansioso por mais contato.

Um movimento de Harry, e Snape viu-se deitado de costas no chão, com o outro por cima, e ouviu o barulho de suas vestes sendo rasgadas.

—Então foi assim que elas se rasgaram antes? – A voz de Snape estava rouca e soava abafada pela boca de Harry.

—Você usa botões demais.

Os lábios de Harry agora percorriam o peito de Severus levando o mago mais velho a um patamar de excitação que ele nunca experimentara. Quando Harry voltou a beijar sua boca ele inverteu as posições, ficando novamente sobre o garoto e, arrancando a parte de cima do pijama dele, cobriu o peito do jovem amante de beijos enquanto afastava as calças do garoto expondo a membro de Harry totalmente ereto.

Snape tomou o pênis de Harry em uma mão e o encarou. Vendo a expressão de deleite do outro provocou:

—Gosta disso?

—Muito.

Severus começou a masturbar Harry, que arqueava o corpo na direção do dele.

—E disso?

—Adoro. Não pára! Por favor, não pára.

—Mas eu tenho uma idéia melhor!

Em um único movimento, Severus abocanhou o membro de Harry e o reteve entre os lábios.

—SEVERUS! Oh Grandes Magos!

Severus sorriu e limitou-se a passar a língua da base à pontinha úmida da ereção de Harry.

—Por favor, Severus!

—Por favor o que, Harry? Diz o que você quer. Eu quero ouvir.

—Me chupa, me chupa agora, ou eu vou morrer.

Atendendo ao pedido, Severus concentrou-se em sugar Harry enquanto acariciava o peito do garoto com as mãos. Ele sabia que Harry não conseguiria conter-se por mais tempo, mas ver o jovem bruxo naquele estado era quase o paraíso, e Severus continuou até sentir o sêmen do amante em sua boca.

Severus abraçou Harry e, dando pequenos beijos no seu pescoço, esperou que ele se recuperasse do orgasmo.

Quando ele sentiu o toque de Harry no rosto, olhou-o nos olhos, recebendo um pequeno e travesso sorriso de volta:

—Agora você, Severus.

O mago mais jovem fez o mais velho deitar-se e, com uma lentidão proposital, foi abrindo sua calça.

—Mau. Você é muito mau, Harry. – Mesmo fingindo reclamar, Severus tinha uma expressão de tesão no rosto que o desmentia, e não fez nada para apressar o garoto.

Quando, enfim, libertou o membro ereto de Severus, Harry gastou um tempo admirando-o.

—Você tem um pau lindo, Severus.

—Desbocado!

—Gostoso!

Lentamente, Harry foi subindo a língua pela ereção de Severus, que fechou os olhos e se entregou nas mãos do jovem amante.

Assim... ah Harry! Isso é perfeito.

_continua_


	5. Passionais

_Passionais_

Pela segunda vez no mesmo dia, Severus acordou com Harry ainda adormecido em seus braços. Dessa vez estavam no chão da sala, nus e saciados, cobertos apenas pela manta que Snape evocara.

A languidez substituía a ressaca, mas mesmo assim Severus estava preocupado.

Seqüestrar Harry fora muito grave, mas fazer sexo com ele fora ainda pior. Dessa vez não tinha nem a desculpa da bebedeira.

—Está pensando que não deveríamos ter ficado juntos? – A voz sonolenta de Harry interrompeu suas auto-recriminações mentais.

—É isso que você está pensando, Harry? – Uma fisgada no peito alertou Severus de que ele não gostaria que o garoto se arrependesse.

—Não. – Harry virou-se de jeito a olhar Severus nos olhos. – Ficar com você foi a coisa mais certa que eu já fiz na vida.

Severus não conseguiu conter o sorriso que teimou em aparecer no seu rosto.

—Eu também não me arrependo, Harry. – Ele acariciou os cabelos espetados do garoto imaginando como algum dia pudera não achá-los perfeitos. – Mas há várias coisas contra isso.

—Eu sei. Mas nós damos um jeito.

—Eu ainda sou seu professor.

—Um mês, Severus. E nem prova com você eu vou ter mais, agora é só o NIENS.

—Mesmo assim, Harry. Eu vou ter de contar o que aconteceu para o diretor.

—Por quê?

—Ele saberia de qualquer jeito.

—Detesto legilimancia.

—Nós dois somos bons em legilimancia, Harry. – Snape estava descobrindo o prazer de provocar Harry dessa outra forma.

—Você entendeu o que eu estava falando! – Harry beijou Severus. – Bobo.

—Fedelho.

—Chato.

—Tolo. – Severus trouxe Harry mais para perto e buscou mais uma vez a boca do garoto, vencendo com beijos a discussão.

Antes que Harry se empolgasse, Severus interrompeu o beijo.

—Nós precisamos conversar, Harry. E deitados aqui vai ficar difícil. Levanta. – Snape ergueu-se, ajeitando a calça, e estendeu a mão para Harry.

—Quanto tempo ainda temos? – Harry vestiu apenas a calça do pijama e sentou-se no colo de Severus no sofá.

—Algumas horas. Harry, com você beijando meu peito assim não dá para conversar.

Dando um gemido de protesto, o bruxo mais jovem parou a provocação e, sem sair do colo do outro mago, encarou-o:

—O que você tanto quer conversar, Severus?

—Você é muito petulante, garoto!

—Você gosta.

—Gosto. Gosto muito. – Severus beijou o pescoço de Harry que inclinou a cabeça, dando-lhe mais acesso.

—Assim...

—Vá sentar na outra ponta do sofá, Pestinha.

Rindo, o garoto se afastou:

—Fala, Severus. Fala logo que eu quero fazer uma coisa com você.

Por um segundo Severus deixou-se perder no olhar sedutor do garoto, até lhe dar um breve sorriso e provocar:

—Talvez seja eu quem deva fazer alguma coisa com você. Mas só depois que conversarmos. Comporte-se.

—Certo. Eu fico quieto.

—É assim que eu obtenho sua atenção? Pena não ter descoberto isso antes.

—Eu ia adorar ver você usar isso na sala de aula. Não faz idéia das vezes que eu imaginei isso.

Severus não caiu na armadilha, mas provocou de volta:

—Para alguém que se supõe ser inexperiente, você é muito seguro.

Harry ficou sério e um pouco tenso.

—Severus, é importante para você ser o primeiro cara na minha vida?

—Não. Eu só não imaginei... Harry, com quem diabos você andou se envolvendo? Quem naquela escola conseguiu chegar perto de você sem que eu percebesse?

—Você estava me vigiando?

—Não desvia o assunto. Quem?

—Não foi na escola. Foi um vizinho, nas férias. Um namoro legal, mas rápido. Eu ainda não havia percebido o que eu sinto por você.

—Um vizinho? – Severus estava chocado com a idéia. – Harry, e não lhe ocorreu que poderia ser um agente do Lord das Trevas infiltrado?

—Não. Não me ocorreu. Que droga, Severus. Só um agente infiltrado de VOLDEMORT me acharia atraente?

Severus segurou Harry pelos ombros, novamente tentado a sacudir o garoto.

—Presta atenção porque eu só vou dizer uma vez: eu não gosto da idéia de outra pessoa qualquer tocando você. Entendeu? Mas eu posso lidar com isso se for sua escolha, o que eu não posso lidar é com você caindo nas mãos do Lord das Trevas porque eu não estava lá para cuidar de você. Outra coisa, seu estúpido, qualquer um, com olhos na cara, acharia você interessante. - Severus tomou de assalto a boca de Harry, buscando com avidez misturar-se de corpo e alma com o jovem amante. - Mas não se empolgue. Você agora tem dono.

—Eu sei. Mas você também, Severus. Você agora também tem dono.

Severus sorriu com os lábios ainda colados nos de Harry.

—Droga. Assim nós não vamos conversar nunca.

—Então me deixa fazer uma coisa com você.

—Deixo. Mas depois, Harry. Nós precisamos resolver como vai ser de agora para frente.

—Vamos ficar juntos. - Harry beijava o pescoço de Severus. –Nada vai separar nós dois.

—Tem tanta coisa que pode acontecer. – Severus se afastou mais uma vez. – Presta atenção, Harry. Se alguém descobrir eu viro uma arma contra você.

—Eu sei Severus, eu não sou tão tapado assim. Eu sei que se alguém descobrir sua vida corre risco.

—Não é disso que eu estou falando, garoto. Se alguém souber, eu viro alvo sim, mas para atingir você. Temos de manter segredo. Eu quero que você prometa que, se eu for descoberto, não vai tentar me resgatar, ou algo estúpido assim.

—NÃO! **Você** prometeria se eu pedisse? Eu vou ao inferno por sua causa, Severus. Eu não vou pedir para você deixar de ser espião, apesar de eu ficar louco de preocupação quando eu sei que você está com eles. Não me peça para ser menos, que eu não posso fazer isso. – Novamente os dois estavam exaltados.

—HARRY!

—O QUE FOI, SEVERUS!

Pareciam prestes a se engalfinharem. Severus afastou-se, respirando fundo:

—Droga, garoto. Ou estamos discutindo, ou nos agarrando.

—É porque você é teimoso demais.

—EU! Você é que é cabeça-dura. Arrogante, prepotente, convencido...

—Sou. Sou sim. Exatamente como você. Mas sou competente no que faço exatamente como você. Não vê, Severus? Nós somos poção do mesmo caldeirão.

—Eu não sou tão insuportável assim!

—É mais!

—Idiota. – Severus imprensou Harry na parede. – Há outra coisa que nós dois somos. Completamente loucos. Que seja então. Que nós mergulhemos de vez nessa loucura.

—Vai ser assim: eu vou ao seu quarto toda noite enquanto as aulas não acabarem. Quando eu me formar, eu compro um apartamento e você vai ser o fiel do meu segredo. Vamos morar juntos, porque você é o meu homem, assim como eu sou o seu.

—Loucura, sagrada loucura, eu me abandono em suas mãos e nas desse pequeno demônio em meus braços.

—E eu me abandono nas suas mãos, meu amor.

Um beijo, surpreendentemente suave, selou os votos que trocaram.

—Severus, podemos fazer agora o que eu estou louco para fazer desde que chegamos aqui?

—Você é teimoso, Harry. Muito teimoso. O que é que você quer fazer, afinal de contas?

—Tomar banho com você.

—Hein?

—Banho, e de chuveiro. É uma fantasia que eu tenho com você.

—Já fez isso antes com o tal namoradinho?

—Está com ciúmes? – A coragem irresponsável da Grifinória fez o mago mais jovem provocar o mais velho.

—HARRY!

—Sim, Severus?

—Não me provoque, garoto. Responda.

—Não, Severus. Eu na realidade nunca fui até o final, e nunca desejei tanto ir. A idéia me veio porque... Eu só conto depois do banho.

—Você tem fantasias comigo, é?

—Várias, mas essa é minha favorita. E você?

—Algumas. Um dia eu mostro. Agora eu quero ouvir sobre essa história de banho.

—Só vou dizer que gastei um tempo enorme fantasiando em beijar você no chuveiro, nós dois em pé, nossos corpos molhados colados um no outro, você me segurando pela nuca e pelo quadril... Imaginei bastante espuma de sabão na minha mão para ensaboar você, de cima a baixo, mesmo que eu precisasse me ajoelhar para ensaboar direito suas pernas, e depois deixar a água desfazer o que eu tinha feito, e usar a língua para investigar o resultado, dessa vez de baixo para cima.

O corpo de Severus já dava sinais de interesse.

—O que mais?

—Mais? Só no chuveiro.

Harry assustou-se um pouco quando Severus o pegou no colo e começou a subir as escadas.

—Você vai me mostrar isso em detalhes, Pestinha. Mas é bom você saber que não é só você que fantasia com água.

_continua_


	6. Fantasias

_Fantasias_

Subir as escadas com Harry beijando seu pescoço quase levou Severus a agarrá-lo no meio do caminho. De alguma forma, eles conseguiram chegar ao banheiro, onde Severus pôs Harry no chão.

—E então, Senhor Potter?

Harry tinha os olhos brilhando de forma travessa ao encarar o ar desafiante de Severus.

—E então, o quê, Professor Snape?

—O Senhor não tinha falado algo sobre espuma, água e língua?

—Promessa é dívida, Severus, mas depois vou querer que você me mostre exatamente o que você fantasiou.

Harry tirou a calça do pijama e, entrando debaixo do chuveiro, observou Severus despir-se e juntar-se a ele. Tomando o sabonete nas mãos, o jovem bruxo começou a longa e deliciosa viagem pelo corpo do amante.

O toque de Harry na pele de Severus deixava o bruxo mais velho trêmulo de tesão, e quando a mão foi substituída pela língua atrevida do mais novo, Severus perdeu a noção de tempo e lugar. Ele desejara aquele pivete metido por tempo demais, e agora ele o tinha ali, ajoelhado aos seus pés.

Quando Harry levou a boca ao seu membro, Severus estava tão pronto que quase gozou, mas não era assim que ele queria.

—Agora é minha vez, garoto. – Ele puxou Harry para cima e o abraçou, olhando nos olhos verdes e nublados de desejo do garoto. – Quer ir até o fim?

Houve um breve instante de hesitação antes da resposta:

—Quero. – Agora era Harry que tremia de expectativa e um pouco de receio. – Só que eu...

Vendo o embaraço do bruxo mais jovem, Severus completou para ele:

—Você é virgem. Eu sei. – O meio sorriso de Severus não escondia sua satisfação.

—Pois é. Mas eu quero... eu quero você demais.

—Tem certeza?

—Tenho.

—Eu vou ser cuidadoso com você.

Um sorriso tímido foi tudo o que o garoto que até momentos atrás se mostrava tão ousado lhe devolveu.

Severus beijou Harry durante um longo tempo, sem pressa.

Depois, sem descolar o corpo do jovem amante do seu, virou-o lentamente de costas, mantendo-o apoiado contra seu próprio corpo, enquanto beijava-lhe o pescoço e descia lentamente as mãos pelo seu peito, brincando no corpo dele até uma das mãos chegar ao membro ereto do bruxo mais jovem. Severus começou a masturbá-lo, a princípio com uma lentidão exasperante.

Harry, de olhos fechados, totalmente entregue, inclinou-se levemente para a frente, apoiando as mãos na parede, e deixando a água cair sobre os dois.

Severus roçou seu pênis, já dolorosamente ereto, na bunda levemente empinada de Harry, provocando-o e, usando a água que escorria pelo corpo dos dois como lubrificante, introduziu primeiro um, depois dois dedos na entradinha virgem de Harry.

O Professor de Poções se inclinou para beijar o ombro do amante enquanto colocava o terceiro dedo e aumentava a velocidade com que o masturbava. Ele tentou falar alguma coisa no ouvido de Harry, mas só conseguiu gemer baixinho.

Severus tirou os dedos, provocando um leve protesto de Harry, e roçou seu pênis na entradinha, conseguindo perguntar roucamente:

—Você quer, Harry? Diz o que você quer que eu faça.

O bruxo mais jovem mais gemeu do falou:

— Eu quero você dentro de mim, Severus. Já! Me come, agora! Por favor... 

—Você manda, Harry.

Severus flexionou um pouco os joelhos, adaptando-se à diferença de tamanho entre ele e o bruxo mais jovem. Primeiro ele pôs só a pontinha do seu pênis na entradinha de Harry. Depois a tirou e tornou a pôr, dessa vez um pouco só mais fundo.

Harry levou algum tempo para acostumar-se com a dor da invasão. Uma dor que se misturava ao prazer intenso de ter o homem que ele queria dentro do seu corpo.

Harry tremia, suas mãos deslizando pelo azulejo molhado. A sensação de estar sendo rasgado, possuído, amado por Severus era quase intensa demais.

—Severus! Ahhhhhh Severus...

O bruxo mais velho inclinou-se na direção do garoto e mordendo seu ombro aprofundou-se um pouco mais dentro dele.

—Harry... Oh! Você é delicioso... Harry!

Severus estava tão perdido nas sensações quanto o garoto em seus braços. Ele segurava Harry com firmeza pelos quadris, tentando se controlar para não ir fundo demais logo de início. De olhos fechados, a cada estocada, ele entrava mais um pouco dentro de Harry, o controle por um fio.

Severus gemia o nome de Harry ouvindo o outro bruxo arfar e suplicar enquanto chamava o seu

Com uma estocada mais forte, ele entrou completamente em Harry e parou, deixando o jovem se acostumar com a invasão.

Ele abraçou Harry com mais força e falou baixinho no seu ouvido:

—Mexe comigo agora, meu tesão.

Os dois sincronizaram os movimentos. Os gemidos dos dois ecoavam pelo banheiro. Gradualmente eles foram aumentando a velocidade dos movimentos até que Harry perdesse completamente o controle e gozasse, gritando o nome de Severus, que o seguiu segundos depois.

_continua_


	7. Chapter 7

_Juntos_

Severus deitou-se ao lado de Harry na cama. Eles olhavam um para o outro sem falarem, apenas as mãos se tocando. Depois da explosão passional no banheiro, uma paz singular caíra sobre os dois.

—Você está bem, Harry?

—Estou ótimo, Severus. – Harry pronunciava o nome do amante com deleite, apreciando o direito recém-adquirido de chamá-lo assim.

—Nem um pouco dolorido, garoto?

—Ah! Isso? Um pouco, sim. Na realidade quando eu me movo dói bastante. Mas eu não me importo.

—Tolo. Amanhã vai estar pior. Vou fazer chegar às suas mãos uma poção para aliviar essas dores.

—Você me dá quando eu for ao seu quarto.

—Você não vai.

—O quê? – Harry sentiu-se chutado do paraíso sem razão e sem aviso, e sentou-se na cama abruptamente.

—Eu não vou deixar você continuar a se arriscar assim, Harry. – Severus sentou-se também, aborrecido com a teimosia do garoto.

—Mas, Severus...

—Escuta. Nós vamos ter de agüentar esse mês que falta separados.

—Eu não quero.

—E acha que eu quero, seu tolo? Mas é preciso. Depois do fim das aulas nós seguimos com seu plano maluco. Mas na escola não.

Harry fitou Severus com olhos tristes:

—Severus, você realmente gosta de mim?

Sentindo a insegurança do garoto, Severus o abraçou.

—Gosto. Gosto de você muito mais do que é seguro para nós dois. Por isso mesmo vou abrir mão de você por esse mês. Para não te expor. – Severus beijou-lhe os lábios longamente, como se gravasse o gosto do garoto na sua alma. – O Diretor provavelmente exigiria isso, então é mais sensato que nós mesmos nos prontifiquemos a fazê-lo.

—Por que temos de dizer a Dumbledore? Eu não quero que ele fique dando palpite entre nós dois. E se ele tentar nos separar em nome dessa maldita guerra, Severus?

—Ele não vai fazer isso. Eu não vou deixar. Agora se acalme.

—Eu não quero ficar longe de você todo esse tempo.

—É perigoso, Harry. Alguém na escola pode te ver. Se descobrirem que você vaga pela escola toda noite, você vai estar correndo risco, E EU NÃO ACEITO QUE VOCÊ CORRA AINDA MAIS RISCOS. FUI CLARO?

—VOCÊ NÃO MANDA EM MIM!

—INFERNO, POTTER.

—É HARRY, SEVERUS. ENTRE NÓS DOIS É SEMPRE HARRY E SEVERUS.

—ENTÃO ME OUÇA, DROGA.

—Só não desista da gente.

—Harry, eu não estou desistindo, estou protegendo você.

Harry fechou a cara e deitou-se na cama fitando o teto.

—Harry.

—Tudo bem.

—Harry.

—Já disse, Severus. tudo bem. Está tudo bem.

Severus deitou-se ao lado dele e também encarou o teto:

—Merda, garoto!

Depois de algum tempo realmente zangado, Severus acalmou-se e, deitando-se sobre o garoto, começou a beijar o pescoço do mago mais novo.

—Pára, Severus. – A voz de Harry não tinha convicção nenhuma.

—Tem certeza de que quer que eu pare? – A voz de Severus era cheia de sedução.

—Droga. Você é um trapaceiro.

—Me responde. Quer que eu pare?

—Não, seu sacana. Quero que você faça amor comigo de novo.

—Não pode ser, Harry. – Severus distribuía beijos pelo pescoço e peito do garoto. – Eu acabaria machucando você.

—Eu não ligo.

—Mas eu sim. – Severus agora beijava o peito e a barriga de Harry.

—Severus, você está me deixando louco. Faça alguma coisa.

—Quer bancar o chefe mandão, Harry?

—Ahhhhh... – Harry quase berrou de prazer ao ter seu pênis lambido por Severus. – Por favor, Severus.

—Eu gosto mais assim. – Severus pegou a mão direita de Harry e lambeu a palma. – Eu não vou fazer amor com você.

—Severus... – Harry gemeu sentido seus dedos serem lambidos e sugados pelo amante.

Severus beijou a boca de Harry, invadindo com a língua cada cantinho dela, e mordendo os lábios do garoto antes de interromper o beijo e esclarecer:

—Você vai usar essa língua gostosa primeiro, depois esses dedos molhadinhos, e vai me preparar direito. E depois, garoto, depois você vai me comer bem forte. É você quem vai fazer amor comigo, Harry.

O jovem mago perdeu o ar ao ver o amante colocar-se de quatro e chamar:

—Vem.

Harry seguiu as instruções de Severus, preparando-o enquanto o cobria de beijos e derretia de desejo ao imaginar-se possuindo Severus.

Quando viu que o amante estava pronto, ele lentamente foi introduzindo seu pênis no corpo dele, e delirou ao ser acolhido dentro daquela entradinha estreita.

—Mais forte, Harry. Assim... ah...

Severus movia-se de encontro a Harry e deixava o garoto louco com o espetáculo de seus gemidos e do movimento do quadril, que ele empinava para aprofundar cada vez mais a penetração.

Quando se viu inteiro dentro do amante, Harry pensou por um instante que ia se morrer de prazer; à medida que o ritmo aumentava, ele perdia completamente a noção de lugar e tempo.

Sua mão moveu-se até a ereção de Severus de forma inconsciente, e ele masturbou o bruxo mais velho de forma rude.

—Ahhh, Harry... Mais forte. Céus, Harry. Isso mesmo.

Harry continuou bombeando, cada vez mais forte, até sentir Severus gozar em sua mão. Então, segurando Severus pelos quadris, Harry gozou, inundando o corpo do amante com sua semente.

Ficaram abraçados por um tempo. Suas respirações alteradas eram o único som no cômodo.

—Severus! Isso foi... eu nem sei o que isso foi.

—Foi bom. Muito bom. Mas acho que eu também vou precisar daquela poção quando voltarmos a Hogwarts.

Harry sufocou o riso no peito de Severus. O senso de humor do amante era definitivamente negro.

Conseguiram ficar sem discutir o resto do tempo que ainda tinham, e Severus remendou como pôde as roupas rasgadas quando seu tempo ali estava acabando.

Quedaram-se de pé em frente à lareira esperando o correr dos últimos minutos. Harry abraçou Severus, que acariciou os cabelos do garoto.

—Assim que sairmos, Harry, você vai para seu quarto dormir. Sua coruja entregará a poção logo pela manhã, junto com as instruções de uso.

—Está certo. E quando eu vou ver você?

—Na aula à tarde. Eu vou providenciar uma detenção para você, e então eu lhe digo o que conversei com Dumbledore.

Harry limitou-se a suspirar, exasperado, mas feliz e saciado demais para discutir.

Segundos antes da lareira se abrir, Severus lembrou-se da fantasia de Harry sobre banho.

—Você não me contou a origem daquela história no banho.

—Lembra daquela detenção logo depois do Natal?

—Lembro.

—Lembra que nós discutimos muito no final dela?

—Lembro que isso lhe valeu outra detenção.

—Pois é. Quando voltei ao meu quarto depois da briga, eu estava furioso e fui tomar um banho para me acalmar.

—Sim?

—Foi a primeira vez que eu me masturbei pensando em você.

A lareira abriu antes que Severus pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. No Salão Comunal da Grifinória, eles se separaram. Pelo menos até que pudessem voltar a ficarem juntos.

Deitado na cama de casal no centro do quarto, Severus sentia os dedos de Harry percorrendo cada traço do seu rosto. As sobrancelhas, o nariz comprido, o desenho da orelha, o contorno dos lábios finos.

Quando sentiu que o toque de Harry ia abandonar seus lábios, Severus capturou os dedos do amante.

—Cinco.

—Eu sei, Harry.

—É maravilhoso, não?

—Não se empolgue, garoto. Ainda pode dar tudo errado.

—São cinco, Severus. Não um, nem dois, mas cinco.

—Você está fascinado por esse número.

—É um número importante, você não acha? Cinco.

—Grande Salazar, Harry! Cinco. O número que vem depois do quatro e antes do seis!

—Acha que chegaremos ao sexto?

—Eu não esperava chegar nem ao primeiro, garoto.

—Mas Sevvie...

—NÃO ME CHAMA ASSIM!

Severus enfim sentou-se na cama, a tempo de receber Harry nos braços e ouvir seu riso baixinho.

—Mas Sevvie, cinco anos juntos é um bom tempo. Eu gosto da idéia de estarmos fazendo o nosso quinto aniversário.

—Se continuar me chamando assim não vai ter o sexto.

—Mentiroso.

Harry beijou Severus. Depois de cinco anos, ele confiava totalmente no que eles tinham.

Juntos, eles haviam visto mortes, o fim de uma guerra e a reconstrução do mundo bruxo. Juntos, eles haviam enfrentado boatos, intrigas e inveja. Juntos, eles brigaram e brigariam contra o que fosse preciso para ficarem juntos.

**FIM**


End file.
